


Midnight

by orphan_account



Series: Addams Family Ficlets [2]
Category: The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Coming of Age, Dark Humor, F/M, Gen, suggestions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wednesday grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stelladelnordxd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/gifts).



 

 

Wednesday was sixteen when the braids came out.

“Oh, my dear child,” her mother cooed as she brushed her daughter’s straight dark hair,” growing up so fast. You're almost ready for your first homicide. Do you have anyone in mind, darling?”

Wednesday looked down the dark hallway at her little brother’s room.

“I tried to kill Pubert three years ago,” she pouted. You wouldn’t let me.”

….

“Wow!” Pugsley stared at his sister wide eyed. “You look almost normal.”

Wednesday kicked her brother down the stairs, breaking a leg and fracturing two of his ribs.

“Wednesday,” her father scolded. “Do you not recall what I told you yesterday?”

Wednesday looked downcast.

“Knives and electrocutions only,” she mumbled guiltily.

…

Wednesday and Joel still wrote toeach other, sending their messages through the family bat.Wednesday shared her dreamsof murder and blood on burned paper. Her mother was training her in the dark arts.

Joel's responses were shorter.

“Uh, that's cool.”

“Are you serious?”

“My parents are afraid of the bat, can't you send me letters through the post office?”

“Mom won't let me come visit, she says I'm allergic to spiders.”

Wednesday relished every note from him, longing for the day she would rip his heart out. It was number two on her list of “things to do when I grow up.” Number one was a visit to the Bermuda triangle.

…

Two years later, Morticia found her daughter holed up in Uncle Fester's old room, crying. Her brother-in-law had moved to Transylvania years ago to live with Aunt Dementia.

“Wednesday,” Morticia exclaimed in absolute shock. “The doctors told me that you had no tear ducts.

“It's Joel,” Wednesday gasped out in between sobs.

Morticia pulled Wednesday into her arms and pushed Wednesday's chin up to get a clear look at her daughter's face. Wednesday was crying blood, the mark of a powerful witch.

“You and I will cast a spell so powerful that it will curse his family for all the generations to come. No man rejects my daughter and gets away with it.”

“It's not that,” Wednesday sniffled. “He wants to be a lawyer.”

Morticia sighed and shook her head.

“My dear daughter, I'm astonished, you know exactly what you need to do. Haven't you had plenty of practice with your older brother?”

Wednesday instantly stopped crying and smiled with glee.

 

 


End file.
